1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to subsea well structures, and in particular to a method for remotely monitoring pressure in a subsea tubular member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists to periodically monitor the pressure in certain tubular members in subsea well installations. For example, in one type of subsea well, an outer wellhead housing will enclose an inner wellhead housing. The inner wellhead housing directly supports casing, tubing and the like which is subject to high pressure. The annulus surrounding the casing is normally not under any pressure. The annulus surrounding the casing communicates with the interior of the inner wellhead housing. In the event of leakage in this casing, the inner wellhead housing would be subjected to pressure.
Checking the pressure in the inner wellhead housing would indicate whether or not any casing leakage has occurred. In the prior art, this is not often done because installing a pressure sensor would require drilling a hole through the side wall of the inner wellhead housing. Wires would have to be provided to a surface platform. Because of the possibility of leakage, operators prefer to avoid drilling holes through the side wall of the wellhead housing. Also, an assembly of this nature requires maintaining electrical lines for the pressure sensor.